The Secret Friendship
by AdriDavis934
Summary: *SPORADIC UPDATE This story is set in the summer before seventh year. Charlie and Hermione had been pen pals for six years, and developed quite the bond, unbeknownst to the Weasley clan. When Charlie shows up out of the blue, their secret friendship is revealed. But do they both want more than what they've been settling for? And how will the impending war affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the summer before seventh year. Charlie and Hermione had been pen pals for six years, and developed quite the bond, unbeknownst to the Weasley clan. When Charlie shows up out of the blue, their secret friendship is revealed. But do they both want more than what they've been settling for?

I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing J.K. Rowling's babies and forcing them to do my bidding. N_n

Please review and follow!

Chapter One

Hermione was lounging in the living room of the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley Clan and Harry. She was laying with her head on Harry's lap and her feet curled up on Ron's lap. They whispered quietly, gazing into the fireplace.

Fred, George, and Ginny were playing exploding snap, while Mrs. Weasley knitted and Mr. Weasley tinkered about with some wires. Percy and Bill were both reading.

The front door opened and everybody dropped what they were doing, turning to see who the intruder was, wands out and ready.

"Surprise, don't stun me."

It was Charlie Weasley, the second oldest Weasley, and the one who lived in Romania with the dragons. Screams and shouts sounded, and Charlie was enveloped in numerous hugs. Once Arthur was able to pry Molly's hands from around Charlie's neck, he gave him a quick hug and kiss. Next was Ginny, whom he picked up and spun around. Percy shook his hand and went back to what he was doing. Bill hugged him tightly for a minute, whispering in his ear. Fred and George jumped on him at the same time and Ron gave him a quick hug. Harry shook his hand, having only met him once. It was a shock to the onlookers when the path to Charlie cleared, Hermione ran straight into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air, and kissed her on the cheek. They gazed into each other's eyes, taking in how they looked. Charlie loved Hermione's eyes. They were a deep brown that was warm and inviting and intelligent. She gazed into his sky blue eyes lovingly, her hands wrapped around his muscular and scarred arms.

Their moment was interrupted by a cough. They turned, sheepishly. Everyone, minus Harry had questioning looks.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. We've been writing each other for years. When I met you lot, I got to know you all. I was interested in getting to know Charlie as well."

"So the crazy bird wrote me a letter, and we've been pen pals ever since. We talk through floo and I've even visited a couple of times."

Mrs. Weasley looked a little perturbed.

"And you never told us?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't see what the big deal was. I've gotten to know each and every one of you. I felt like Charlie got left out too often. I wanted to know him. He's my best friend." She smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming and her smile proud. He smiled softly at her.

"Well, now that we've got that settled, is it dinner time yet?"

Mrs. Weasley gasped audibly, forgetting about her food in the oven. She turned and ran to the kitchen, hoping nothing burned.

The rest of the family dispersed to their desired location. It escaped nobody's notice when Charlie and Hermione went outside, hand in hand.

The summer was hot, and there was a dark feel to the air. War was coming, and you could feel it. They certainly could.

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Charlie started. "In your letter, you said that I might not hear from you for a while."

Hermione sighed. They took a seat on the hill. Apparently the Weasley children, minus Percy, decided to play Quidditch. Hermione and Charlie watched for a minute as they zoomed through the air.

"I can't tell you a lot, Charlie. Only that communication this year will be minimal. No floo. Few letters, if any at all. It's going to be hard. The war is coming and I'm right in the middle of it."

Charlie wrapped his strong arms around her. She leaned into his chest, taking in the comfort he provided her. He placed his chin lightly on the top of her head, smelling her thick, wild curls and inhaling her scent.

"What else can you tell me?" he asked, dreading the thought of losing contact with her.

"I can tell you that it involves Harry and Ron, and that this is the year we'll be in the most amount of danger. I can tell you that I love you, and I hope I make it out of this war alive."

"Whatever it is, I'll come with you, Hermione. I'll protect you."

"No, Charlie. You're needed here, with your family."

He sighed heavily, not wanting to agree with her, but the fact is, she was right. Whatever they were doing, they needed to do it alone. But he would be waiting in the wings if she needed him.

"Just promise me one thing. You'll find some way to keep in touch with me."

Hermione kept silent, knowing she couldn't promise him anything. He knew what her silence met, and pulled her harder against him.

"Okay," he said. "Then just promise me you'll stay safe."

She couldn't promise him that either.

Mrs. Weasley called out for dinner, and while the rest of the clan headed in, Hermione and Charlie stayed like they were until the sun fell from the sky, leaving them in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. Life gets crazy. Basically, for a while, I lost my desire to write due to my fun mental health issues. So that was cute. And then I bought a house, which is a level of adulating I really never want to reach again. Glad I did it, never want to have to again. I swear, I will die in this house. But I'm doing better, I've got my mojo back, and I'm ready to roll!

Also, I still do not own Harry Potter, the world, the characters, anything in relation to. Nor do I profit off this in any monetary way.

Enjoy!

Hermione woke up the next day ravenous. The pang she felt in her stomach was nauseating. She stood up, dizzy. She guessed skipping dinner hadn't been a wise decision. She hadn't meant to skip dinner, of course, but she and Charlie had been so engrossed in their conversation. They discussed Hogwarts, Charlie's job, and Hermione's future. That was the hardest part of the conversation. Hermione didn't know what her future held, just that if she survived, and that was a big if, maybe she could do something worthwhile.

She groaned at the thought of getting out of bed, but she knew if she didn't, she'd just feel more ill. Then came a knock at her door. She stood up, holding her stomach and hobbled to the door. She opened it up to see Charlie, grinning, with a tray of food in his hands.

"Bless you," she said, letting him in the room.

"I figured you were just as hungry as I was, and wouldn't be able to move, so I came to you."

She smiled at him.

"It's like you can read my mind."

He sat down on the floor and started parceling out food onto the plates. Hermione sat down next to him. He handed her a plate filled with the usual: eggs, bacon, and sausage. Hermione wasted no time in eating. Charlie, who'd already had one plate, ate at a slower pace, talking to her about work.

"I'd love to visit Romania with you," said Hermione cheerfully. She then frowned at her words. She'd most likely never get the chance to go to Romania. Hermione didn't have any grand delusions of surviving the war. She was a mudblood. Her best friend was the bad guy's main target, and her other best friend was a blood traitor. There was no way she'd make it out alive. Mostly because she knew that when it came down to it, if it was to be her or Harry or Ron, she would give up her life gladly, willingly for them. But no one needed to know that.

"Hermione," said Charlie, gazing at her intently, "what are you thinking?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

He gave her a disapproving look. She felt ashamed for lying to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He would try to stop her.

"So, what are you going to do here?" she asked, changing the topic in hopes that he'd go for it.

"Don't change the subject, Hermione. I know you're planning something and I know you were thinking about something related to it."

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, you'll be okay."

"Hermione…"

"Please, Charlie, can we talk about something else?"

Charlie looked at her, his brow furrowed.

Hermione looked down, avoiding his accusatory stare.

"Fine. I won't bring it up again. I've been sent here to work with the Ministry for a bit. I don't fancy it, I'd much rather be in Romania, but with all that's going on, my boss figured I'd be needed more here. He said that we'll all end up in this war one way or another, and I might as well be with my family, in case things go sour."

Hermione nodded knowingly.

"Don't worry, Charlie. Everything will be okay."

"I'm sure it will, sweetie. If you have anything to do with it, I'm not worried."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn and knew that her cheeks were turning pink, making her freckles pop.

"Thanks, Charlie. I guess we should head down now," she said, looking at the empty platter in front of them.

Charlie nodded and stood up. Hermione followed. Together they went down to the kitchen where the rest of the house was eating their breakfast.

"Good morning you two, you're late getting your breakfast," said Fred, his voice insinuating.

"We already ate," said Hermione. "We stayed out talking and missed dinner. Charlie here was sweet enough to bring me breakfast since I didn't have the strength to make it down here on my own."

Hermione's innocent explanation did nothing to discourage Fred's grin. In fact, it made his grin bigger and his eyebrows rise.

"Well, how sweet of him," said Fred.

Charlie shot him a nasty look.

"Zip it, twin."

Fred laughed, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Molly came into the kitchen, having woken up the rest of the house that didn't make it down on their own.

"Good morning, you two. Glad to see you up and about."

"Morning mum. We're going out for a walk. Do you need anything from the village?"

"No, but thank you, Charlie. Don't stay out too long, mind. It's not safe out there."

"Mum, no one's going to get us."

"Just keep safe, the both of you."

They nodded and headed out.

"Does it bother you that Fred made fun of us?" Hermione asked, as they walked along the trail leading away from the Burrow.

"No, why should it?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want them getting the wrong idea, or something."

"And what idea would that be?"

Hermione unconsciously rubbed her left arm with her right hand, pulling her right arm tight across her chest.

Charlie stopped walking and grabbed her by the shoulder. He tilted her chin up.

"I don't care what my baby brother, or what anyone else for that matter, thinks. You're my best friend. If they don't like the fact that I choose to spend my time with you, that's their problem. Not mine."

Hermione brightened considerably. Charlie smiled down at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Now," Charlie said, "tell me a secret."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I've just realized that despite us being besties, I don't know anything about you that no one else knows. So, a secret it is. Best friends tell each other their secrets, you know."

"Well if you're so keen on sharing, why don't you start. Tell me your biggest secret."

Charlie smiled. He took off his shirt and turned so his back would face her. Hermione oogled at the bare back she was exposed to. Along his defined muscles was a tattoo. An otter moved along his back, because, as magical pictures move, so do magical tattoos. The otter seemed to be happily splashing in water. She brought her hand up, and touched the warm skin. Charlie shuddered at the touch, feeling a jolt of energy. He sucked in a breath. Hermione traced her finger along the otter and the river below him.

"It's beautiful, Charlie. Why an otter?"

"It's my patronus. It has been for a while now."

"No kidding. My patronus is an otter too," she said, smiling at him. The smile reached her eyes and he could see them illuminate at her excitement.

Charlie looked at her, his gaze intent and his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, not missing it.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just… nevermind. It's not important. So go on then. What's your secret?" he asked as he pulled his shirt back on.

Hermione looked at him for a beat before deciding it would be alright to tell him.

"I'm actually turning 19 this year."

Charlie looked at her, confused.

"I thought you were 17 going on 18?"

"That's why it's a secret. No one knows, except my parents, McGonagall, and a few unspeakables."

"Mind telling me how you aged a year older?"

"Remember all the time I spent in third year bombarding you with letter after letter of school work?"

Charlie nodded his head.

"Well, I wanted to take all the available courses that Hogwarts had to offer. I begged Dumbledore to no end. He finally relented, but the only way I could manage the timetable would require me to be in two places at once all throughout the day. So, they agreed to give me a timeturner."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding."

"They let a 13 year old meddle with time magic just so she could take an insane amount of courses?"

"I guess I annoyed them enough about it. But a side effect we didn't consider was that I would age. I mean, I basically had two years in one. They had to determine my age to know when to take the trace off me, but I was told to continue on as if I was underage until my 'official' 17th birthday."

"Wow."

"So, technically, we're only five years apart, not seven."

"Oh wow, that's such a difference," he joked.

"I'm just saying."

He laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him.

"Come along, mum will kill us if we linger for too long."

"Right you are, and I've got some shopping to do. I still haven't gotten Harry his birthday present yet."

They continued walking down the trail. It was a good ten miles out to the village. They decided they would rather walk than apparate, as it would give them the excuse to stay the whole day out.

They finally reached the village, after having walked three hours, all the while, happily chatting about this and that. They stopped when Hermione gasped as they entered into the village square. It was beautiful. The trees were in full bloom, flowers planted everywhere. Vendors were set up with their carts, selling necklaces, rugs, clothing, and food. The smell of warm bread was in the air. Charlie looked at Hermione, her expression one of wonder and amazement.

"It's so beautiful," she said, smiling the first genuine smile he'd seen in the short time they'd spent together.

"That it is," he said. What he didn't say was that it paled in comparison to her.

"What about this one, 'Mione?"

She walked over to where Charlie was standing. He held a beaded bag in his hand. It was small, one of those bags that could be worn across her body. She nodded at it, her face scrunched up in thought.

"Yeah, that'll be good. It's small and easily concealed. Good job, Charlie."

"I live to please," he said.

"Now, all that's left is Harry's birthday present. I've got to get him something from Ron and something from myself."

"Alright, where to?"

Hermione glanced at the stores around her, trying to decide which one would have something for him. She spotted a shop nestled between a pottery shop and a bookstore that looked promising. The shop was a muggle oddity shop.

As Charlie and Hermione stepped over the threshold, the bell rang and the store clerk looked at them with a welcoming smile.

"Hello, is there anything in particular you're needing?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, her curls bouncing around at the movement.

"No thank you," she said. "We're just looking for now."

"Alright, let me know if you need help."

They lazily walked around the shop, their movements slow and deliberate. They knew the longer it took to get their shopping done, the longer they could spend time together without the intrusive family dissecting their relationship. Oh, they mean well, but there's a reason Hermione and Charlie kept their friendship under wraps.

As Hermione ran her hand across the counter, she saw the perfect gift for Harry. She nodded at Charlie, who came over, and gave her a grin when he saw it. They bought the present and left the store.

"Lunch?" asked Hermione.

"Lunch," said Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting! I have been out of my mind busy. Since I've posted, I bought a house (whhhaaaattt?), graduated with my Master's, started a new Master's program (because I'm insane), got diagnosed with bipolar disorder (because… no. really, I am insane.) There have been so many ups and downs and I've been crazy out of my mind trying to fit everything I do or want into my life. I'm trying to continue to work on this and all my other fics! Here's chapter three. Enjoy, and hang in there with me!

2nd A/N : Updated. Hopefully it doesn't have all that code in it. Also, new chapter coming soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie lead Hermione into a small café. Charlie and Hermione took their seats in a booth in a far corner and looked over the menu.

"What odd choices," said Hermione. "A peanut butter and jelly hamburger? Is that really a thing?" Her laugh tinkled, a sound that Charlie would never tire of hearing. Charlie ordered the PB&J burger while Hermione went with a sandwich and a salad. The two ate their meals quickly in a comfortable silence. Charlie looked out the window.

"We ought to get home. I'm sure Mum is going ballistic wondering where we are. I'm surprised she's not sent me a patronus."

Hermione nodded her head at him, having polished off the last of her sandwich and taking a big gulp of water to wash it down. Charlie left a bill of muggle money on the table, not bothering with change.

Hand in hand, they headed back toward home. Though it was home for both of them, they hardly frequented it. Charlie and Hermione had more in common than one would think.

"So, do you know what you want to do after the war?" asked Charlie, trying to find a safe topic that wouldn't upset her too much or put pressure on her to discuss things she couldn't.

A deep pink covered her cheeks, bringing a nice splash of color to her pale face.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"It's…. it's nothing, Charlie. I just…"

"Come on, love, you can tell me."

She let out a small sigh and looked him in the eyes.

"I want to be a dragon tamer," she said, her eyes boring into his. His blue eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little.

"I thought you would've gone to the ministry or be a healer or something."

"Everyone thinks that. Truth is, I didn't decide on dragons until last summer."

"Why dragons?" he asked her, curiously probing her mind.

"There's something about them. I was doing a special project for McGonagall and encountered dragons in my research. The more I read, the more I fell in love with them."

"Wait until you see one up close. The feel of their scales beneath your fingers, their breathing in your ears, the wind from their beating wings blowing at you… it's unlike anything," Charlie said, reverently.

If Hermione was being honest, it had less to do with her readings and more to do with Charlie. He spoke of dragons with a reverence and awe that chilled Hermione.

"Do you have a location in mind?" Charlie asked.

"I hear Romania's nice," she said, letting her words trail off, her eyes boring into Charlie's.

"I…" he cleared his throat. "I think I might be able to get you a good word in with the boss."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining with excitement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

When they finally reached The Burrow, Molly was very cross. She was angrier than when Fred, George, and Ron snuck out of the house to save Harry from the Dursley's. She was yelling at Charlie about being irresponsible and taking Hermione out of the safety of the wards for so long. They sat in the kitchen, being lectured for a good hour. Hermione kept giving Charlie apologetic glances while Charlie kept his gaze down at the ground. Even though he was a grown man, he was terrified of his mother when she was in a mood.

When they were released from Molly, Hermione went to the bedroom she was staying in. She plopped down on the bed with a grunt. Her mind was consumed with the war, dragons, and a handsome red haired, blue eyed man that she loved more than anyone else in the world. She started to doze off when her door opened. She bolted up, her wand at the ready, looking like she was about to take down the most fearsome of Death Eaters.

"Calm down love, it's just me!"

She lowered her wand and placed it back on the bedside table.

"Sorry, Charlie. What are you doing in here?"

"Well, it's my room, isn't it?"

"Oh… yeah. Sorry. Normally I bunk with Gin, but I wasn't really feeling like staying with Ginny this go around, so I asked your mum if I could bunk in here. I can go to Gin's if you want your room back."

Charlie surveyed her for a second.

"No need. Budge over, would you."

"You…. You can't be serious. What if your mother walks in here?"

Charlie paled at the thought, but then shook his head.

"I'm not worried about it."

Hermione looked at him curiously before shrugging and scooting over in the bed. Charlie sat on the bed and flung his legs over Hermione's. She giggled and squirmed out from under his legs. She pulled herself up the bed and as Charlie laid down, she snuggled into his chest, his arm over her shoulder. Never in her life had she felt as safe as she did in his arm, snuggled up to him. Not a word was spoken as they lay there. Soon, the room was filled with the sound of Charlie's gentle breathing, indication of his sleep. Gingerly, Hermione extracted herself from his grip and gently crawled over him. She threw on a hooded sweatshirt and stuffed her wand in its pocket and quietly made her way down the stairs and out to the garden. She sat under the same tree she and Charlie had sat under the other day. As she looked at the inky star laden sky, her thoughts focused on the red head who saw her for who she was, and wasn't intimidated by or afraid of her. No matter what happened, or what anyone said, Charlie Weasley would always be her best friend, her confidant, and, she thought shyly, her first love.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone, for sticking with me. I'm sorry my updates are so slow, but I promise I am working on this. I probably won't update in November because of NaNo. In other news: I'm pregnant! Jellybean is at 10 weeks and I'm so excited! I have my names picked out, and they're both Harry Potter themed names! (I mean, I found out Sept. 1…. It's fate!)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?"

Ron shrunk away from his mother's fury.

 _Oh, Merlin_ , thought Hermione as she entered the sitting room. She knew that this wouldn't go well at all, though, she had encouraged Ron to tell his mother about the plans the trio had. Or, at least, that they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. She was right.

Molly was ferocious. Her hands on her plump hips and her stern eyes indicated they were in for it. Arthur stood beside her, looking concerned. Ron coward in front of his parents. Ginny and Harry sat on the couch. The twins and Bill stood by the fireplace. Charlie… Charlie's blue eyes pierced hers, leaving her feel unsettled.

Molly's eyes turned to Hermione.

"Thank goodness, dear. You seem to be the only one with sense. Ronald seems to think the three of you are skipping your 7th year, but can't tell me why."

Eight pairs of blue eyes and one pair of green eyes were on her. She avoided all of them, training her chocolate ones to the ground.

"Dumbledore gave Harry a mission. We're going to end this war."

Hermione looked up into Molly's eyes, her voice unwavering.

"Ron and I refuse to leave him alone in this. We're going with him."

"Oh really, you're so important that you can't let the adults handle this?"

Hermione could feel Charlie move beside her.

"Molly, I'm sorry, but Harry, Ron, and I are of age, and Harry and I are not your children, you can't tell us what to do."

"But…"

"No, Molly, stop. We can't leave him alone in this and he's the only one who can stop You-Know-Who. I'm a mudblood," she heard the protests at the term. "No, stop. I am. I'm a target. When I don't go in and register, they'll put a bounty out for me. If I go to Hogwarts, they'll find me. Besides, Ron and I are Harry's best friends. They know this. We. Are. Targets. Please, we have to run. There's no other choice." Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she faced down the woman who practically raised her, though, it didn't feel any worse than wiping the memory of her actual mother, deleting herself from their lives. Permanently. Hermione shook, tears cascading down her cheeks. She felt a warm, strong hand grab her shoulder.

"Enough mum," Charlie said.

Molly dropped it after Arthur gave her a look.

Charlie turned Hermione and directed her out of the house. With an arm over her shoulder, they walked to the tree. The silence engulfed her, and she could feel a shift in the atmosphere, knowing that soon, everything would get worse. She wasn't ready for it, no matter how prepared she tried to be.

"That's why you didn't want to talk about the future…"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm coming with you," said Charlie.

Hermione turned to face him.

"No, Charlie, you can't. I won't let you."

"It's not up for debate. I need and want to be there for you. Period."

Charlie sat down, his back against the tree, and pulled her down next to him. She collapsed into his side, her cheek pressed against the light fabric of his shirt, only slightly softening the muscles of his arm.

"You could've told me," he said, his voice soft and smooth, a sound that quickly vanished her anxiety.

"I didn't want you involved," said Hermione, lacing her fingers with his, running her thumb along the calluses on his hands. "Charlie, I want you to go back to Romania. I want you safely out of this war."

"Yeah, that's not happening. My whole family is fighting. I can't sit back and watch, safe and sound on the reserve. I thought it'd be best to be with my family."

"But if you come with me, you won't be with them. Just Ron."

"I'd be with you. I can't let you go without me."

Hermione gave him a small, sad smile. She admired his bravery. She loved his reckless nature. She loved him. He could not follow her into the fray, blind. She had to protect him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The summer sun was high in the sky as the Burrow residents lazed about. They had just finished a game of Quidditch, minus Hermione, who laid on the grass in the shade of a big oak tree, reading. She stifled a yawn, put her book down, and stretched, turning over onto her back. She nestled her arms beneath her hair, pillowing her head against the hard ground. Hermione love the Burrow. It had become her first home. She felt like a stranger at her parents house; she had done since her first summer home. They didn't understand her or her world. They didn't understand how she'd changed. Of course, now, it didn't really matter. For them, she didn't exist. She softly sobbed into her arm, lamenting the loss of her family. The war had already taken so much from them, and she knew they would lose more. She rubbed her eyes, hoping they weren't too puffy. She couldn't handle the pity in their eyes.

The boys and Ginny walked up the hill from the match, talking about how hungry they were. As they passed the tree, Charlie broke away. He sat down next to her and pulled her head into his lap. She snuggled against his leg. It didn't take long for her to drift away into a peaceful slumber.

As she napped, Charlie ran his fingers through her curls. The motion soothed him. All at once, his thoughts bombarded him. He tried to hush them, but they were relentless in their pursuit.

He thought back to all the letters she wrote him. He read every single one multiple times. He thought about his patronus. It's the same as hers… Before he knew it, he too, was nodding off. It wasn't until Bill came to find Charlie that he woke back up. Bill gave him a knowing look and went back to the house. Charlie looked at the mass of curls spread out on his lap and smiled at the sleeping girl. He nudged her.

"'Mione, time to wake up."

She stifled a yawn and stretched out, raising her arms and twisting her body back and forth.

"What time is it?"

"It's four in the afternoon."

Hermione bolted right up.

"Oh Merlin, why'd you let me sleep so long?" She frantically stood up, running her hands through her curls.

"Because you needed it. It's okay, we didn't miss anything. Lazy afternoons are meant for napping."

Hermione nodded, though Charlie suspected that she didn't believe his words.

"Here, let's go back up to the Burrow. Mum will be done with dinner in a bit, and a shower might help wake you up."

"Yes, showers do help with that."

They walked back up to the Burrow in a comfortable silence.

They parted as Hermione walked up the steps to the bathroom, and Charlie entered into the living room to find Bill sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Thanks a lot," said Charlie.

Bill studied him with an intrigued look.

"She's just my friend," Charlie said, squirming under his older brother's gaze.

"Mhm…"

Charlie looked away, his pinks lightly tinted with the red of embarrassment. In that moment, he could allow himself the truth. She wasn't just his friend. She hadn't been just his friend in a long time. He loved her, and one day, soon, she would know it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for you patience! I've started working on this more for NaNo, so I should have the next chapter up shortly. From now on, it will split between Charlie and Hermione.

Chapter Five

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She'd napped for a few hours yesterday, took a shower and did some research, ate dinner, and then went straight to bed. The sleep was long overdue, and since Hermione didn't know when they'd leave to start their impossible hunt, she figured she should get as much sleep as she could now. She wouldn't be getting near enough soon.

She padded to her dresser to get ready for the day. She took out a pair of denim shorts and a dusty rose tank top. She ran her fingers through her hair, detangling her curls the best she could. After quickly brushing her teeth, she bounded down the stairs to join the others for breakfast.

They had all gathered already. Hermione slid into the empty seat right next to Charlie.

"Morning, love."

"Morning, Charlie."

He slid her a plate that was already made up for her. She smiled gratefully.

As they ate, Mrs. Weasley bustled about and talking about tomorrow. Everyone was excited for the upcoming wedding. Though the darkness loomed over them, the prospect of a little happy gave them something to look forward too. She smiles as Charlie placed his hand on her knee, rubbing small circles on her skin. She giggled, softly enough to where only Charlie could hear her. He leaned over, his breath tickling her ear.

"I want to talk to you, okay? Meet me by the tree in ten?"

"Yeah," Hermione whispered.

He nodded.

"Mum, may I be excused?"

"Of course, Charlie."

He slid out of his chair and walked out the kitchen door. After ten minutes had passed, Hermione excused herself as well. She slipped out the door and walked down to the tree. Charlie sat with his back against the tree. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. Hermione stopped for just one second to admire him. Charlie, unlike the other Weasley boys, was shorter and bulkier. Even Ginny was tall and lean like her older siblings, minus Charlie. Years of wrangling dragons did something for one's physique.

"You like what you see?"

Hermione looked away, her cheeks turning pink.

"It's okay. Come here."

She obeyed, sitting down next to him and leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" she asked Charlie.

"I'm thinking, I'm glad to be spending time with you, Charlie."

Charlie laced his fingers with hers. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm glad to be spending time with you too, Hermione."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione looked up at him, her deep brown eyes meeting his sky blue eyes.

"I know we haven't talked about what's happening soon, and that's okay if you don't want to talk about it right now, but, Hermione, I need you to know how important you are to me."

"You're important to me too, Charlie."

"I know. I'm glad. I just… I never expected you, ya know? There I was, sitting in my tent after a long day of being tossed about and burned and an owl comes for me with your scrawl on it. You introduced yourself as my youngest brother's best friend. You'd met all my family, except Bill and me. Said you were curious about me, thought you'd write. I didn't know what to think."

"I guess, looking back, it was rather silly," she said, looking down.

"Maybe, but, then again, if you hadn't, I never would have met my best friend." He lifted her chin with his finger.

His smile lit his entire face. It reached into his eyes and made the crystal blue sparkle.

"I'm so glad you wrote me, Hermione. I don't know what I would have done without you."

She smiled, her eyes tearing up. She could feel the pricking at the corners of her eyes. He leaned forward, grabbing her and pulling her against him. She snuggled into his broad, hard chest, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. They sat like that for what felt like hours. No talking, no complications, just each other.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The day of the wedding came, quicker than anyone thought it would. It was a gorgeous summer day, with the sun brightly shining down on them and a slight breeze blowing. The orchard looked absolutely stunning, with its vibrant colors in fully bloom. The Weasley clan and company were so busy with preparations for the wedding that there was no time for anything else. While Charlie helped the other men in the family work on the gazebo and setting the tents up, Hermione was forced to help Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in the kitchen. While she didn't completely suck at cooking, she didn't really enjoy it either. She'd rather be with Charlie by their tree, talking, or reading.

"Hermione, can I have a word?" Ron had apparently snuck away from the party outside. Hermione nodded and gave him a knowing look.

"Mrs. Weasley?" she asked.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm going to use the loo, I'll be right back."

"That's fine," she said, waving her hand over her shoulder, too distracted to even properly look at Hermione.

She walked quickly out of the kitchen and saw Ron and Harry at the staircase. Ron started to open his mouth, but Hermione shook her head at him. The boys followed her up the stairs to Ron's room, all the way at the very top of the Burrow.

"What's up?" asked Hermione as she shut the door. "And make it quick. Molly won't let me be gone for too long. There's way too much to be doing."

"What's going on between you and my brother," said Ron, hotly.

"And this is important now because…?" She let the question trial off.

"Because we want to know." Ron pointed to himself then to Harry, who held up his hands in response.

"I didn't. He just dragged me along."

Hermione glared at the both of them.

"We're friends," she said, a little more harshly than she meant to.

"You spend all your time with him. We never get to see you anymore."

"You'll get to see me all the time. Charlie is only here for a little while. I want to spend time with him, why's that a bad thing?"

Ron's face turned red.

"I'm just trying to protect you, okay? Charlie's a player. He won't settle down and stay with one person. He never has."

"How is that relevant?" Hermione asked hotly.

"Well, you know, you're all over him. I'm just trying to keep you from making a mistake is all."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about me, Ronald. Worry about yourself."

Ron mumbled something under his breath, but Hermione had no patience to deal with him. Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"Get out."

Without another word, the boys walked out the door. Harry stopped to place his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She smiled at him, assuring him she knew he wasn't really involved in Ron's shenanigans.

When the door closed, Hermione took a deep breath. It was hard to see Ron so jealous, so uptight. She'd had enough of his whining, his complaining, his rudeness. Charlie and Harry were the only reasons she stayed anymore. But how much longer could she go?

She sat on the floor against the wall, her mind spinning dangerously out of control. She could feel tears prick her eyes, but she refused to cry. She refused to show weakness. She had spent so much time crying over Ron and his insensitive arse, that she really didn't want to dedicate any more time to it. Instead, she stared blankly at the wall. She didn't know how long she sat there. After what felt like hours, she heard the door creek open.

"Hey, love, there you are. Mum says it's time…." He stopped talking after her unresponsiveness. "Love, what's wrong?"

She was barely able to register him talking when his shadow consumed her. She looked up into the panicked eyes of Charlie. She had been numb. Unable to stop thinking and unable to think at the same time. Her breathing came in very labored, very short bursts. Charlie sat beside her, pulling her into his lap and holding her closely to his chest.

"When you're ready, love," he said, his voice low and gentle, slightly muffled as he placed a kiss against her temple.

They stayed like that until Hermione was able to calm her breathing. When she finally settled, she looked at Charlie. His blue eyes were full of concern and a hint of something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Sorry about that," she said, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Don't do that. You have nothing to apologize for. Wanna talk about it?"

Hermione sighed.

"I'm not even sure why I reacted like that. It wasn't a big deal." She looked back at him. "Ron threw a fit about how much time I've been spending with you. He demanded I tell him what's going on. I just explained that with the every impending doom, I really have wanted to spend my time with you, because, no matter what happens, Harry, Ron, and I will have to go and we'll be spending 24/7 with each other. And I love them, but that's just a lot."

"Would you like me to talk to Ron?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No. It's okay. He'll get over it. He always does."

Charlie rubbed his hand down her arm.

"Okay. Let me know if I need to kick his arse. Brother or not, he doesn't get to be mean to you."

Hermione gave him a wavering smile.

"Now, I think you said something about Molly?" she asked.

Charlie's face paled.

"Shite. Yeah, we need to go get dressed. See you at the wedding. Ginny's waiting in her room for you."

Hermione nodded at him.

"See you down there."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat amongst the Weasley clan, waiting for the bride to make her entrance. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes off Charlie, who stood at the front of the gazebo as Bill's best man. He looked… well, she was slightly ashamed of her thoughts. She could feel the blush creep up to her cheeks, knowing full well she was starting to turn a slight pink color. She looked down, but not before she could catch a glimpse of the smile he flashed her. Harry nudged her, grinning madly behind his disguise. She smiled, more mortified than anything else. She listened to the rest of the wedding, trying to avert her eyes from the groom's side, focusing on Gabrielle and Ginny. When they kissed and everyone clapped, the room was automatically transfigured. Chairs were pushed back, tables full of food came floating in and setting themselves up, and the music started. Hermione half expected Charlie to show up at her side, but then remembered he was obligated to dance a few dances with others, including Gabrielle, the maid of honor. It was honestly so precious. Hermione watched the dancing with a renewed joy and hope in her heart.

She and Harry went to go get food as they watched everyone else. They relaxed a bit, and talked about some ideas of where to start when their inevitable journey began. As they were talking, they didn't realize that the mandatory dancing had ended. Ron came up to them.

"Would you like to dance, 'Mione?"

She smiled at him.

"Sure, Ron."

He led her out to the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist, a little too possessively for her liking. They danced awkwardly, Ron gazing intently at her, and Hermione looking for literally anything else to look at. After a few minutes, Fred asked if he could cut in. Hermione said yes, and Ron stomped off.

"Thanks," she said.

"The whole thing looked really uncomfortable, so I went ahead and decided to show you some mercy."

They laughed.

"Well, thank you. I don't know what that was about. He's been acting weird."

"Oh come off it."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Fred laughed.

"Anyone could see it. He's jealous of Charlie, and he's mad that you like him so much."

Hermione huffed.

"I have a lot in common with Charlie. A lot more than I do with Ron. The only reason we're friends is because of Harry."

"I know that. Everyone knows that. Even Ron knows that. But remember back in your fourth year, with Krum, and then again in sixth with McClaggon? Anytime a guy shows interest in you, he gets his knickers all twisted."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, looking at Viktor who was flirting with some of Fleur's cousins.

"What does that have to do with Charlie?"

Fred blanched.

"You really don't know?" he asked. "Charlie's crazy about you. Spends every waking minute either with you or talking about you."

"We're best friends."

Fred smiled.

"Oh love, you're more than just best friends. Some advice, admit it before this war really hits and you don't have the opportunity to do it again."

Fred spun her and sent her sailing into a hard body. Charlie righted her and smiled, pulling her against him in a dance as the music changed.

"Hey," he whispered as he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey."

"What were you and Fred talking about?"

"Ron. He's been acting weird."

Hermione missed the flash of anger in Charlie's eyes.

"Do I need to take care of my baby brother?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"And I don't want to talk about him while I'm dancing with you." He could hear the tease in her voice.

Charlie dipped her, making her squeal. They continued dancing, Hermione's arms securely around Charlie's broad, strong shoulders, and Charlie's arms around her petite waist. He played with the ends of her hair, rolling the ends of her long honey curls between his calloused fingers. As the music continued, she placed her cheek against his chest. She listened to the thrumming of his heart. He placed his chin on the top of her head, lost in thought, unaware of the looks being shot his way: a happy grin from Bill and daggers from Ron. He wanted nothing more to tell Hermione what he'd been thinking since she was fourteen, but he'd always been nervous and unsure. She was so much younger. Nevertheless, he felt something for her that went beyond word or reason. He'd talked to Bill about it before, and he'd encouraged him to explore the notion as she got older. Here she was, perfectly legal and perfectly his, and somehow, his famous Gryffindor courage failed him. He sighed. Tonight. He would do it tonight, after the wedding, and they would see what would happen. With that thought cemented, he looked up at Bill, noticing the staring, and winked. Bill laughed and turned his attention back to his wife, who was also looking on intently, her blue eyes glinting with mischief.

The music came to an end, and as it did, he spun her out, brought her back in, and finished with a flourished dip making her blush and laugh. As he righted her, Ron made his way toward them. Charlie geared himself up for a fight, but then a silvery figure appeared. Kingsley. It was a warning from Kingsley. At hearing that the Death Eaters were on their way, Hermione broke away from him, grabbing tight to Harry and calling for Ron. Charlie looked up in fear, as Ron reached for her hand. When his eye connected with hers, he saw fear mixed with anxiety, and finally when her brows furrowed as he called her name, regret. In a second, they were gone.

"No! Hermione!"

But there was no time to think about what just happened. He was jostled by Bill, who pushed him out of the way of a curse.

"Come on, Charlie," said Bill. Bill pushed Fleur toward her sister and parents, kissed her, and told them to apparate to Shell Cottage. Charlie focused, pushing up his sleeves, pulling out his wand, and running with his brother to his other family members. A few order members stayed, but most everyone made it out okay. Curses were being slung all over the place. As Charlie fought back with the others, the Death Eaters slowly started to disapparate. All he could think of was at least Harry, Ron, and most of all, Hermione, made it out of there.


End file.
